Bomberman Portable
}} Bomberman Portable (ボンバーマンポータブル), known as simply Bomberman outside Japan, and Bomberman Legacy on the PS Store, is a handheld video game for the PSP and PS Vita. =Normal Mode= This is the mode where the player has to help Bomberman fight off the shadowy threat of Professor Bagular. This is quite different from the usual 2D Bomberman, because getting a power-up adds to the player's inventory, which they can equip it as they want to. This keeps the rule "one hit-dead" which Bomberman will die if hit by a bomb or an enemy unless he has a heart. Areas *Bomber World (ボンバーせい) is the first location. It is the most basic world. The boss fight consists of four Mecha Bombers. Robo Bomber Boss]] *Jungle World (グリーンウッドせい, Green Wood World) is the second. It introduces the Mechabomb here. The obstacle jungle is the world's specialty. The boss is Spiderer. *Desert World (イエローデザートせい, Yellow Desert World) is the third. It introduces the warp quicksand, and when the player steps on it, they will travel in another area on the course. The boss is Sorcery from Bomberman Max. *Spook World (ブラックホラーせい, Black Horror World) The place is filled with ghost themed creatures. As time passes, the screen darkens a bit. The boss is Bagular, fighting similar to his appearance in Super Bomberman 3. *Ice World (ホワイトアイスせい, White Ice World) introduces icy floors; Bomberman can slide in a direction without changing direction. Can be sometimes deadly, especially when you want to move out when a bomb is going to blast in that lane. The boss is Bigaron. *Lava World (レッドラバーせい, Red Lava World) features no hard blocks, but holes. Holes are impassable areas, but fire can go through. Some of the metal flooring will fall if Bomberman passes through it. The falling floors can be identified in a keen look: their color is lighter than the other tiles. The boss is Hades. *Electro World (ライトエレクトロせい, Light Electro World) is the last of the initial levels. There are live wire panels on the floor. Standing on it will cause Bomberman to be stunned for a moment. The boss is the Oven Range from Bomberman Max 2. *Mech World (グレーメカニカせい, Grey Mechanica World) will arise after clearing the first seven worlds. There are several areas in the battle field covered with a smooth metal. Stay away from them, as the presses will crush enemies and you alike. The boss is Bagular and Bigaron. *Future World (ブルーチューンせい, Blue Tune World) is a city in space and Bagular's stronghold. There will be conveyor belts here. The boss is Bagular and SkeleGuard. *Bagular's Spaceship (バグラーせんかん, Bagura Battleship) is the final world unlocked if Bomberman found the key in each of the previous worlds, otherwise the game will end after Future World with Bagular's escape. It is a crystalline landscape filled with alien technology. The final boss is Bagular and Robo Bomber. Classic The game's concept is similar to [[the original Bomberman|Bomberman (NES)]], but with updated graphics. Every 11th, 21st, 31st, and 41st level will change the battle field. The fields are: *Classic, but with grass covering the floor. Starts at Stage 1 *Food, the cheeses are soft blocks and cucumbers are hard blocks. Starts at Stage 11 *Lego-type theme, the single green/blue piece are hard, and the colored units are soft. Starts at Stage 21. *Garden theme, flower containers are soft, hedges are hard. Starts at Stage 31 *Water-area theme, and the last. Treasure chests are soft, statues are hard. Starts at level 41 Some enemies here are from the NES, others like green Balloms. Enemies *Ballom *Onil *Dahl *Minvo *Doria *Ovape *Pass *Pontan Battle You can play in multiplayer, or single player. Single player allows you to compete against COM enemies. You can set up everything, or customized (like most other Bomberman games). Here are some settings you can customize: *Matches - set up number of wins *Time - set up limit. When the timer is 1:00 min. left, some blocks surround the area, crushing anyone and tidying the course *Sudden Death - when the limit hits zero, every one present will die, ending up as a tie. This is not allowed when there is infinite time *Shuffle - allows you to set a starting position *Skull - sets up whether burnable or not. If not burnable, the way to get rid of it is by collecting it, despite the illness *Revenge - an eliminated player rides the Bad Bomber and throws bombs 2 to 3 units away. If set to super, the eliminated player can go back to gameplay by successfully eliminating another player with their own bomb. Difficulty/Players *Number of players *COM difficulty Arenas *Standard - the classic arena *Standard Jr. - the classic-mini arena *Power Trip - items disabled, but built in MAX firepower, SPEED 3 and 3 BOMBS *Items Galore - no item customize, no hard blocks, but soft blocks surrounding a pile of items *Power Trip Jr. - mini, but same criteria in Power Trip *Piping Hot - go through pipes. There may be surprises in there, like a bomb. *Boom Factory - regular arena but with two conveyor belts *Bomb Benders - kicked bombs move to the direction indicated by arrows *Pipes and Belts - combination if Piping Hot and Boom factory. Unlocked after finishing Classic Mode *Boom Senders - kicked bombs and flames move through under the pipes *Slip and Bang- players can only move the direction they chose, so they can't change direction unless they stopped on a wall or hard block *On Thin Ice - the ice floor can melt if the bomb above it explodes *Steam Stepper - geysers can lower the player's vision *Igloo Madness - bombs set on igloos have a MAX firepower, regardless of current firepower *Blow Me Down - fans can turn off bombs temporarily, and making it harder to walk. Unlocked after finishing Normal Mode *Speed Freak - everyone's speed is 8, the MAX limit *Crazy Bomb Benders - similar to bomb benders, but some arrows change their direction *Totally Warped - warp quicksands moves the player to another warp quicksand *On Holey Ground - players can't cross the gaps, but they allow the fire explosions *Random - the arenas can change level to level Items These items are found in these game. In Normal mode, they can be found in soft blocks. The player can only stock up to 99 of each item. *Fire Up *Fire Down* *Skate *Geta* *Bomb-Up *Bomb Down* *Remote Control *Pierce Bomb *Power Bomb *Mine Bomb *Dangerous Bomb *Rubber Bomb* *Bomb Kick *Line Bomb *Full Fire *Bomb Pass *Soft Block Pass *Heart *Vest *Glasses (these allow Bomberman to see items in soft blocks.) *Fireproof suit (not to be confused with the vest, it only allows the player to be invincible in their own blasts. Its icon is a small stick figure with fire behind it.) *Clock *Random item* (an item box with a ? mark on it) *Skull* Items with an asterisk (*) are items exclusive to battle mode only. Gallery Bomberman PSP JP Front.jpg|JP Box Trivia *Bomber World is the only world that does not have an exclusive feature. **Jungle features tress that acts like tunnels **Desert features quicksand that warps the player to another place. **Spook features a game field that eventually darkens overtime. **Ice features slippery floors. **Lava features holes and falling tiles. **Electro features stunning tiles. **Mech features tiles that are constantly squashed by presses. **Future features conveyor belts **Bagular's Battleship features magnets that pull bombs toward them. *The Food level of Classic Mode has green-topped red Onil that resemble strawberries **Likewise, Dorias (orange) and Balloms (green) have alternate-color versions that worth more points *"On Holey Ground" is a play on the word "Holy Ground" *Planet Bomber's grass is darker than the Standard Arena and Level 1 to 10 of Classic mode. Category:Bomberman Games Category:Portable Games